House of Wolves
by Insanely.Good.Liar
Summary: “I can help you kill my brother, Naruto… If you promise to sleep with me whenever I want.” AU, SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

House of Wolves

**Summary**: In a different reality, in a land of kings and rebels, in a land of terror and war; Prince Sasuke Uchiha can't help but find himself attracted to the blondest boy around. AU, SasuNaru

Or

"**I can help you kill my brother, Naruto. If you'll promise to sleep with me whenever I want." AU, SasuNaru**

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I do own the plot. :D

* * *

Chapter I

* * *

"Take my hand."

"Who are you?" Naruto Uzumaki yelled over the noises and screams. "Come on!" The stranger urged. Cerulean eyes widened as he heard the huge explosion behind him; he stalled too much time. The smoke from the bomb invaded into the little alley.

The floor of the alley was cold, the snow melted to water during the morning, but it still was freezing to touch. He felt like his senses were paralyzed by the frost. The man's breathe turned white as he exhaled some air from his lungs. Naruto's back itched from the hit he got; it wasn't too hard, because, the red coat on him was heavy and big. The sounds of the soldiers made him take briskly the hand that was offered to him.

The stranger easily hopped to one of the roofs and started to run, towing Naruto after him.

The confused teen watched the black smoke hovering over the place of the explosions. He smirked in satisfaction.

"Watch out." The cool voice spoke; before Naruto could even blink he felt the smooth ice beneath his shoes. "Walk carefully." The (rather) young man instructed. "Holy hell." The blond gasped, he felt like he's going to trip any moment, but before he even had the opportunity to do so, the midnight-haired stranger turned to him, capturing his shoulders in his hands; "Look at me." He ordered, his cold voice hypnotizing the blonde. "Do not look down. Careful, now." He moved, not even bothering to look away. Naruto watched the coal eyes deeply big inside of him; like reading him.

He felt cold wind flying past them, his blond bangs swung into his field of vision.

"Don't scream."

"What-why-"

Before he could even say something he felt the wind cooling from downwards. They were walking on some kind of a pipe. "If you'll make a noise, someone will look up." He whispered. Naruto nodded, seeing the entrance of the city-plaza. A market rumbled beneath them, tens of angry women and men made their way to the soldiers that scanned the bazaar; looking for the one who made the explosion in the Ayama's block next to the bank, a blonde, red coated teen.

The stranger slid casually off the pipe and jumped, catching Naruto as he almost yelled. Naruto felt another slippery pipe beneath his feet. That pipe didn't lead to another roof, like the last one but to a stairway down by a little room. They went in through the window. The white blank walls were cracked and the wallpapers was ripped or torn, showing the bricks of the wall. A half torn red sofa and two stands were the only furniture of the room.

"They won't find us here, unless someone looked up."

"Why did you save me? Who are you?" Naruto gripped the end of the sofa. The stranger opened one of the stands and tossed a bottle to Naruto. "You seemed like you needed help."

"I don't have money. And I'm not going to sell myself to you." The blonde tossed the bottle back, it landed on the sofa.

"Too bad." His pale skin seemed creamy, like no one ever touched it before. The smirk on his rose colored lips made it clear he was joking. "I need to go back; Thank you for the help but there's nothing I can do for you." Naruto headed to the door. "It's closed, so don't bother. It's either you leave how you came or you don't leave at all. You'll have to wait until they'll scan all the roofs."

He felt trapped, like someone was having fun with him by putting him inside a cage. The opened window relived him somehow; "I need to go." He stubbornly insisted. "My brothers are waiting for me. If I won't come home they'll assume something happened – and believe me, you wouldn't want that."

"Why did you set the explosion next to the bank?"

"Because it's a government institute."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because no one cares a shit of what's going in the street. All they think is about the war with the neighbor country and themselves. They sit in their pretty castle, surrounded by tones of guards, while we have to suffer for them. People are dying out there! And here; Its 15 people for one apartment, take it or leave it. The rent is huge-shit, but that's the cheapest we can get – and all because mom and dad decided to give up on their kids since they have no money to take care of them anyway. The landlord doesn't even care how we get the money; stealing, rubbing, drugs, sex. If I'll ever see an Uchiha in my life, I won't hesitate to smudge his face all over the wall."

The stranger watched him curiously, one of his eyebrows cocked; "Well…There goes my next six hours."

"Did you even listen to me?!" Naruto looked scandalized.

"No," the midnight haired man slumped at the couch. "Not really."

"WHY DO YOU ASK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW?"

"Shut up, dumb-ass. We'll be discovered."

"Who are you calling dumb-ass, you prick!?"

The stranger seemed to be interested in his nails. "Are you asking for me to beat the crap out of you?" The blond warned. "Yes. Can't you see? I'm on my knees, begging to be beaten senseless by some blond teen who happened to be the one I rescued oh-so-kindly a few minutes ago."

"Well, you shouldn't have bothered!"

"I always bother. It's just one of things I can't help but doing."

Naruto puffed with anger, but turned around to the window. The soldiers kept fleeing in and out; stalking in every corner, waiting for a man in his description.

It will be days until it'll be safe for him to go back to the street without being recognized and taken away, or worse; executed. God. This seemed like a really good idea two hours ago, but now he felt like the stupidest guy ever. It was a fucking suicide mission. Either he'll be killed by the government, either Gaara. He preferred the government.

He turned to the room and sighed deeply as the saw the man sipping from his bottle.

He was beautiful, to be honest; pale-creamy skin, and dark midnight toned bangs. His body was muscular, but not too much; his white shirt only showing a perfect body beneath. And astonishing eyes! there was no way to describe them; dark and mysterious, onyx shining orbs. Like black gemstones.

The rescuer groaned slightly, stretching out. "Damn…" he muttered, sinking into the sofa. "I really should get more sleep." He added, swaying his head back and forwards, trying to quite down his screeching migraine. "Try taking pills." Naruto snorted from the corner.

"We have six hours until all the patrols stop scanning the buildings of the town. Maybe more. Depends on Itachi's mood. At least try not to be a pain in the ass, I'll really appreciate it."

"What do you want me to do? Striptease or just spread my legs and let you enjoy?"

"Yes, I do most of the time think about sex, but I'll try not to force myself to pound you to this couch, or at least not to stare at you like you're very, very naked."

Naruto just couldn't understand this guy, it's like he knew all the right ways to tick him off.

"Thank you."

He chuckled in reply; "Should I pull out 'sarcasm' sign every time I speak? It looks really painful when you try to think."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the stranger. He flopped down on the floor, beside the window. "No. but I bet the sign 'I'm a bastard' will fit you well enough."

"Probably."

"I'm glad we agree."

"Wow, using such high words as _glad_ might be the arrival of an upcoming doom. You should refrain from doing so."

"Ref-what?"

He chuckled again, this time louder, and made Naruto frown deeply. "You really piss me off, I'm going to jump off this window right now, goodbye-" Naruto almost put one leg out of the window when he heard footsteps on the roof, he jumped as far away from the window.

"Go ahead, blond. Make my day." The guy smirked like he won a lottery.

"No, I really would like to stay and ruin it." Naruto sat down by him and took away his bottle of water. The stranger looked at his tanned skin and scarred cheeks, the blue eyes closed enjoying the liquid, blonde spiky hair asking to be ruffled.

"You just said you won't stare like I'm naked."

"I was staring in amazement. How did you managed to spill most of the water you just drank on your shirt. I'm just so curious."

Naruto grinned; wiping his chin from the water. "I don't think that's your problem, buddy, so fuck off."

"Yeah. I agree. I'll '_fuck_' off."

-

"Wake up, asshole!"

The coaled eyed teen blinked. Blue eyes stared back at him. "I said wake up. It's almost midnight."

"What?" he tiredly rubbed his neck while he sat, shoving the blond from his face. "What time?"

"Almost midnight. My brothers are probably worried sick – I must be home by twelve or else I'm doomed."

"damn."

"What? You suddenly care?"

"I need to be home by midnight too, dork."

"Let me guess, a bitch of a wife?"

"More like a bitch of a mother and brother."

"How old are you to care?"

"18."

"Really? You look like 30."

"At least I don't look like I'm ten in my teenage years, right?" He carelessly crawled through the window, like a cat.

"What was that suppose to mean? I'm going to be 18 in a week!" Naruto grumbled after him.

The market was closed. Only rotten tomatoes, empty stands and yesterday's paper occupied the place that once was crowded with people. "Come on." the stranger signaled with his arm.

"What if I fall down?" the blonde took a step forwards.

"You didn't last time."

"You were holding me last time!" Blue eyes watched the snow fall down on the pavement slowly. They diverted to the sound of a chuckle; "I'm still here." He smirked once more and offered out a hand. Naruto took it, yelping when the hand pulled him powerfully forwards and he almost tripped. The older teenager lifted him, like a feather; his strong arms made Naruto felt secure for a second, before he felt another slippery surface beneath him.

The dark haired teen rushed him towards the icy roof. "We don't have time, you klutz." He accused, holding onto Naruto's waists from behind.

Naruto didn't know if it was the frost or the man; but his cheeks grew warm and pink. When they landed in one of the alleys, he gave Naruto a knitted black hat. "Blonde hair isn't very common around here." He reasoned; head signaling towards the pack of soldiers that stood somewhere near a local bar; they were drunk – but not stupid.

"Where do you live?"

"Konoha Street 5."

"Oh, hell. Couldn't pick a closer location to stay in?"

"Go home, I'll be just fine." The Uzumaki started walking quickly, but he paced up with him, catching him by the hips from behind. Snow petals fell on his now pitch-black perfect hair.

"Now, seriously; you're a real pain."

"Don't make me hit you, dickless-shit."

"Noodle-brain."

"How did you know I like noodles?"

The stranger chuckled; trying to fake a cough.

"I'll kill you, let go!"

"Shut up, you're making a noise." He looked back at the man who passed by and looked weirdly at them.

"Let's do a shortcut, shall we?"

"No, NO! Leave me-"

Naruto had to take in his breath since he couldn't pass such a narrow passageway between buildings. The bastard didn't seem to mind, since he wasn't holding his breath, and his slim body was perfectly fit in the passageway.

"People like you end up in hell."

"People like you end up in trouble. Lots of troubles. Big, big troubles. All the time."

"I can't breathe!"

"We're almost there." Just for the record; he lied.

After ten minutes of walking, Naruto's lungs gave out and he had to breathe with both his mouth and nose. "I can't believe I hate someone who saved my butt." He tried to say.

"Your sorry butt." He reminded.

Finally getting out, Naruto breathed out; almost gasping for air. "You seem pretty stuffed for a guy who's been living with 15 people in an apartment."

"You seem pretty anorexic but I'll shut my mouth and just say; fuck you."

"Oh shit." He called when suddenly saw two soldiers walking from a corner; he briskly pulled Naruto and pinned him to the wall.

"What are you doing?!"

"Faking a kiss, shut up."

Naruto succeeded to close his eyes before warm lips touched his. He could taste chocolate. God, he hadn't eaten chocolate in years – and he longed for something sweet. The other's hands automatically pulled him to his body; making Naruto stop a moan from coming out. He felt a little bit drawn by the moment, and maybe drunk with the saliva that wasn't his.

"Lucky man." One of the soldiers said to another, looking at the wall in which they kissed. "How come all the pretty ones are always occupied?"

"I think that's a whore." the second one laughed, his mustache was still wet from beer.

"Looks like it…"

His tongue begged for entrance, skilled and hot. Naruto felt heated, even though his body was freezing. His lips tried protesting, but all he could hear was his heartbeat racing next the stranger's chest.

When the soldiers turned the corner, he abruptly stopped; "What is wrong with you?! You could've just leaned into me! I don't even know your fucking name!"

"Hay, shut up and thank me like the whore you are."

Naruto tried kicking him but he dodged and smirked; "Come. We have two more blocks to go."

That walk wasn't quick, it was quieter and the streets were much emptier. Most of lights in the houses of the streets were off; the cold breeze made its way to the blonde's face.

Naruto's lips tingled.

The snow quietly fell. After them lingered dead lights of city-pubs, their footsteps soon covered up by the new snow. His steps on the wet snow was all he could hear, his gaze was soft yet cold, there was something sad in him, maybe depressed – watching the streets; maybe familiar to him, maybe not - a complete stranger to him – so beautiful.

"Naruto!" The blonde looked ahead, seeing a running child. His little brother, Konohamaru Uzumaki hugged him tightly. "Gaara went out looking for you and Kiba already planned to do a big scandal tomorrow – but I told them you'll come!" He smiled. Naruto ruffled his brother's hair and turned back at the stranger. "Konohamaru, go and tell Kiba I'm home. I'll be there in a second, okay?"

He nodded and run into the house, only glancing at the stranger for a second.

"Thank you anyway, asshole."

"Don't mention it." He smirked back, hands in his pockets.

"It's not like I'm going to see you ever again and mention it."

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll have your chance."

Naruto folded his hands on his chest; "Well, go." He waited.

"No payment, blond?" he sounded offended.

"The name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And we already cleared that matter."

He sniggered; "I'll see you around, Uzumaki." and turned around.

Naruto looked at him walking away slowly. "Hay!" He yelled, and threw back the hat which was given to him. The man caught it briskly. "What's your name, bastard?"

"Sasuke." He replied. "Uchiha Sasuke." It was when he turned; Naruto noticed a long, expensive-looking sword swinging from his sash, a big crown and a red-white fan, the only symbol of the Uchiha scrapped into its scabbard. The fancy clothes of silk and furs, the wolf that was holding the fan and the sword on his back. And remembered the way the stranger smelt like soup and looked so clean.

He didn't know if to believe in his words or just understand that he'll forever stay the mysterious stranger fading off into the darkness of the street.

* * *

Love it?

Hate it?

Review it!

:D

I'm a bit busy at work right now, but one day or another I'll update this. and add a few other stories.

Also, please remember my mother language is not English, therefore I might have a few mistakes - you are more than welcome to show them to me. :3

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

House of Wolves

**Summary**: In a different reality, in a land of kings and rebels, in a land of terror and war; Prince Sasuke Uchiha can't help but find himself attracted to the blondest boy around. AU, SasuNaru

Or

"**I can help you kill my brother, Naruto… If you promise to sleep with me whenever I want." AU, SasuNaru**

**Me**: HI! SORRY FOR THE AGONIZING WAIT! I'M IN A NEED FOR A BETA THAT HAS LOTSA FREE TIME AND LIKES TO READ LAME STORIES LIKE MINE. IF YOU SUIT FOR THIS DESCRIPTION, PLEASE WRITE ME A MESSAGE.

* * *

CHAPTER II

* * *

They were brothers. Four brothers, bounded by their spirit.

And he swore to himself now, more than ever, that he would give his life for them.

Since Gaara and Naruto's mother had died during the birth, their father decided to remarry. She was young and lovely and had a son her self, Kiba, who was younger than them in a year; and 3 years after that Konohamaru was born. The woman was crushed after the birth and didn't want to see the baby for a long time. She soon became completely other and hated the twins from no certain reason. Their father usually came back with empty hands from work, only promising to bring something home tomorrow, so she became only uglier and meaner. She started hitting them and beating them when they did something wrong. Yelling and cursing and locking herself up in her room.

In the end, she decided to start over. She supposedly returned to her mother's house, but when their father went looking for her, she wasn't there. He never really came back, so he probably found her on the way home.

At first they continued to live at the little lot in the forest, but then came taxes, and as 3 teenagers and one kid they were in no condition to pay anything.

That night, when Naruto came back, Gaara scolded him. Gaara was the grown-up; even though he was born four minutes before Naruto. Gaara wasn't identical to Naruto like all other twins grown up to be. Gaara had a red hair – flame red and ocean colored eyes. He was pretty pale; since the only time his skin met the sun outside was when he went back home from work – and that too, was only in the summer. He's silent and deadly; so much unlike Naruto.

Just because of the lack of mother in their family Gaara took liking to play with the big boys; the ones that set the explosions and run. The ones that smoked, and went to pubs in the evenings, picked up fights with the soldiers.

So usually Naruto and Kiba always played alone, dragging little Konohamaru with them.

Konohamaru and Kiba share their mother's look; brown messy hair, black eyes. Kiba is rude, honest and doesn't take a shit from anyone, even if it's school or soldiers. Konohamaru, on the other side, is much like a little ray of sunshine that follows Naruto everywhere. Naruto's is his object of adorntment and love; his almost sure Naruto's some kind of super-hero.

"We already have been through this, dumb-ass!"

"I know, but-"

"If you do something like that you go straightly home! How could you just decide that with Kiba without consulting me?"

"But, I really… he ran in one direction and I in another and I dumped into this strange guy and-"

"You won't be able to get out of this house for weeks. Who's going to take Konohamaru from school? Who's going to your work? You're probably fired by now anyway!"

"But Gaara, really-"

"One more _but_ and I'll kick your fucking blonde ass!"

"Hay, lay off him, okay? This was our decision!" Kiba interrupted, placing the bread in Konohamaru's plate. "Yes. I can see that; you're a bad influence on him, Kiba! And he's older!"

"Oh god." Naruto slapped his forehead. "Shut up, Gaara! You were the bad influence from the beginning! Who hung out with the _cool guys_ and left us when we needed you the most? What do you think? This is easy for all of us?"

"Don't lecture me, dog-crap! I'm the only one who works here. And fuck it, I'm practically _daddy_! So it's that or nothing – I don't do this teenage shit like I used to do! They use us as living targets to jerk off from the power they have over the town! It's time for the two of you to grow up! For Konohamaru's sake, at least!"

"I can take care of my own… so stop fighting!" Konohamaru squealed from the table. Gaara growled his way and he immediately shut up, chewing his bread.

"We can pretend you're already legal, okay? You can take Konohamaru from school and Naruto will go and find himself a work. Okay?"

"And what I'm going to be? A cashier?" Naruto sighed, rubbing Konohamaru's back. "I DON'T FUCKING WORK AS A BARTENDER, BECAUSE I LIKE IT!"

"Why are you yelling, huh? Why can't Konohamaru go to school by himself? He's a big boy!" Naruto continued.

The room was little and stuffed. Two beds were in the entrance, a little dinning table, and behind him a kitchen with tiny cooler and little wooden stove, by it stood a chest of drawers, each drawer full with cloths – closets were too big and cost too much. A bucket of water stood on the tiny counter, on the cooler.

Bath and toilet were public to the whole apartment, they were shared with three more families.

"Well, if not the stupid war then people wouldn't have been kidnapping kids from the street and selling them to the soldiers in the front to have their joys."

"That's why we want to make a change! The situation in this country is so bad; a child can't even go to school without being kidnapped!" Kiba retorted.

"Oh please! Do you think they really do care? No. They don't. They catch who did the deed and that's it. That's the big justice you've been doing; you'll get executed, or just sold like some kind of slaves! Nobody gives a shit! Not Itachi Uchiha, Not his young brother, not their parents, and neither their little kiddies! NOBODY CARES!"

"His brother does."

Gaara's eyes gazed at his twin brother; "What?"

"Itachi's brother does care."

"How would you know? Met him in a dark alley? Shit. I have work tomorrow. That's it, I quit! Do whatever the fuck you want!" the redhead slugged his shoulders and entered the bed on the left side of the wall. Kiba sighed deeply and ruffled Konohamaru's head. The boy chewed enthusiastically his bread and ate his egg.

"Konohamaru, finish your meal already-" Naruto yelped when Gaara threw his pants at them, and stubbornly tucked himself in the sheets. "I'll sleep with him… you know he melts to my special touch." Naruto noted to Kiba, putting a hand through his blonde messy hair. "I think it's better if we put Konohamaru, he just can't resist him." Kiba whispered back; "yeah right." Naruto snorted. "We'll have to write all the things on paper, so he won't forget."

"HAY!" Konohamaru protested; "I have a good memory, you just don't use it for the good." He explained.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru: "Did you even do your homework?"

"yes." The brunette looked hesitating. "No."

"Tomorrow, in 6 pm I'm waking you up. Now, bed." The boy groaned, "I sleep with Kiba? But he tickles me in my sleep!"

"Yes, that's because you snore like a weasel."

"Weasels don't snore!"

"Yes they do. They snore just like you!"

"Naruto!" Konohamaru whined, clutching into the blonde's shirt. "Kiba, stop teasing him."

Kiba laughed; "but he's just so easy to tease!"

Naruto sighed, undressing Konohamaru from his shirt. "Don't listen to that dip-shit; you're not easy to tease."

The boy nodded.

"Well, I'm off to sleep. Good night."

Kiba nodded while searching for his pajamas in the pile of clothes; "We should really do the laundry." He commented. "Not me!" Konohamaru sung out cuddling himself in the cold sheets.

Naruto snuggled to Gaara. "Are you mad?" he asked.

"I want to sleep."

"But Gaala …" the blonde put his head on his twin's shoulder. Gaara's hands were crossed on his chest, a frown escaped his features; "Naruto, get off me…" He tried shoving the blonde but his twin mewled; "Don't be like that. You know we're not trying to do anything bad… it's just seemed like a good idea at the time…"

The redhead sighed; "Fine. I forgive you."

"Kiba! Success!" Naruto whispered to the other bed.

"Score!" Kiba whispered back.

Gaara snickered, hugging his twin's brother hips and putting his head on Naruto's shoulder; "I'm so tired. My whole body aches." He whispered faintly, so that only Naruto could hear.

The words made Naruto open his eyes and stare at his brother. "Are you okay – I mean…" he put his hand on the redhead's forehead, but it was lukewarm; not too hot and not too cold. "Maybe you got sick."

"I'm just not build for family life. Going to work, bringing food. I want to be back to the streets… the smell of the explosions in the air, and the excitement the moment before…" He sighed quietly. "Hay, don't worry, dummy." He rubbed his head on Naruto's shoulder, "Everything is going to be just fine."

When Naruto settled down, trying to not look worried, he suddenly remembered Sasuke. The thought of his pale face made Naruto grumbled; there was no way, that prick was the king's brother. He looked too plain; even though he was foolishly brave and proud. What could he be doing outside of the castle? Curious? Or did he really come for a certain mission?

_Did he care?_

Naruto turned to the other side, angry for thinking on the guy too much; he'd probably laugh if he'll know he was on Naruto's mind before the blonde fall asleep.

--

"A reception?"

"Yes. We'll invite a few of the generals, famous artists and knowledgeable ladies, and of course our allies from the border countries. We must show them we're winning at this war."

Itachi smirked, proud of his little brother; "I like the way you think." He turned to their mother, seeing her glowing with happiness.

"Very well." He decided, clapping his hands twice. An old servant rushed to come by, he whispered something quickly to him and the man nodded, bowing his way out.

"You surprised me, little brother. I thought you were against this war." He spoke, gingerly taking the crystal glass with the fine red wine.

Sasuke tried not to look too pleased; but god, this went almost too smoothly.

"The more force we gain, the faster we win." Sasuke replied. "Is there a lady you would like to invite personally? Sakura, I suppose."

"Why, no… my king, I wouldn't interrupt her learning… and I've got my eyes on a more delicate fruit. I assume without it the reception cannot go on."

This made Itachi feel more than proud, and much more than accomplished. Ah, he just had to see the one Sasuke's eyes fell on.

"Sasuke, sweetie… Is that the Subaku princess? I must say she is one fair young lady."

"No… She's so plain and dull – all she cares about is her country. I get so easily bored with her. The Yamanaka too; she keeps throwing her self at me like I have no choice but to be with her. I'm sick of girls like that."

Itachi chuckled at the look on their mother's face; "Leave him to be, mother. Can't you see he's in love?"

Sasuke blinked. "W-what?" he choked on his food. "Sweetie!" his mother scolded, giving him a napkin; "What have I told you about eating with your mouth closed? Show some manners."

"I'm not in love!" Sasuke protested, ignoring his mother's scolding. "Oh, no?" his big brother leaned on the back of his golden throne seat; "But_ I_ think you are."

That night Sasuke had trouble sleeping.

He waited for Neji to come by his room all day long, but the man just hadn't show up. And not even for a minute during the next week.

Sasuke started to suspect something was wrong. Neji was usually very nimble and swift; it wasn't like him at all to be late – and much less to be late with a conspiracy going on.

He couldn't think of any possibility that might have accrued and could be notable to his judgment and more important than coming to Sasuke.

By the end of the week, Sasuke was going insane; he started thinking that someone might have caught him and then he'll be prosecuted.

The front was very far away from the castle but it wasn't a week away if you ride a horse like Neji's.

Only when the maidens of the cloths have came to stitch a few last additions to the decoration of his suit to the Ball; Neji Hyuuga the II opened the door.

His long straight black hair was tied into a high pony tail; a few stray bangs were hiding his snow-pure eyes that reflected the obvious surprise on Sasuke's face.

Unaware of others in the room the prince has came down the stool and hugged his cousin.

There were a few girlish squeals accomplished by giggles and whispering but Sasuke put his hand up and firmly said; "OUT."

And they obeyed; bowing their way as they gathered the materials and scissors and closed the doors after themselves.

Sasuke sat on the armchair and exhaled in relief; "You really got me worried."

"_You_ really got _me_ worried, Sasuke. Hugging in public really isn't a habit of yours." He paused waiting for the groan from his cousin, spreading the paper in his hand on the mahogany coffee-table besides the chair. "Look at this!" he exclaimed; "They planned it all. Everything. Even till the littlest details."

He pointed on a small dot somewhere in the west-north region of the country. "They are here, In Farar now. It's not something like a small army – It's nothing like that! I…" he watched the door a few seconds. Sasuke pointedly waited, looking annoyed; "The walls can't talk if you're not yelling it. The door is too far away." He reassured before leaning down on the map. "Tell me." He ordered. "Leader…?"

"Right now, it's an inn owner; a blonde woman whose kid and husband were killed and she wanted to do something about it. They set on fire the main tower allowing them access to the Joukai."

"Are they nuts?!" Sasuke's eyes bulged out but Neji immediately answered with a small smile; "Not at all. They are allied with them; they give us reinforcement and food, they also send soldiers and weapons like explosions and swords with guns. I haven't really stick around because I was an outsider but they ordered this guy; Shikamaru, who was the one of the leaders there, to guard me. He explained and showed me… We traveled a few days together; to prove my loyalty to the Order; It's amazing, really. They even blackmailed three of the feudal lords to cooperate."

"What? Three?!"

"Yes! It's… they are expecting a strong pack with way to communicate with us from the city; so I guess we'll have to-"

"No need. We already have one." Sasuke smirked. The Hyuuga looked at him a few seconds before sitting in the opposite chair.

"Do tell, dearest cousin, what have you done without me…"

Sasuke only waved his hand, dismissing the question. "Sasuke." Neji leaned to him, a serious expression fall on his face; "Why are you smiling?"

It occurred to Sasuke that he must have smiled rarely next to the Hyuuga since the long haired male looked shocked.

"I went outside…?"

"Where outside? To the gardens?"

"No… _outside_, Neji. OUTside."

Neji made a displeased sound; "I don't like this." He immediately blurted. "No, hear me out. I went out in the first day and then came back, and then another day and before I knew it, I knew all the hiding places and the streets of the city and one day… I met this rebel… A blonde blue eyed rebel. He didn't recognize me and talked so brutally and yet he was so… I mean… innocent. He's everything opposite to what I'm- I… uh… I don't know. He's so noisy and hyperactive. Nothing like what I'm used to-"

Neji's eyes were so suspicious Sasuke didn't dare to continue the sentence.

The silence spread in the room and it occurred to Sasuke that he must have been thinking about the blond more than he assumed. Still, the extra thinking might have been just to his side this time – because there's only one way to make an up rising in the City of the King – and that's by black-mailing and manipulating people to regain the position and the reputation he had lost.

"Is there a plan going on in your mind, Sasuke?"

"Was I too clear? I need to work on my stoic face." He smirked, making Neji chuckle and stood up; continuing to explain and describe his adventure.

-

Naruto watched the street from the opened window. He changed the position every minute, fidgeting and going nuts from worry. Two soldiers stood almost 3 hours by the hotel in front of the building and he had no way of coming out of the damned hell-hole.

The blonde felt useless and hopeless; he wondered what to do in this kind of situation because currently – he haven't faced this kind of circumstances at all.

It was late evening and Kiba left to take Konohamaru five hours ago, and never came back.

The images of Kiba lying dead on the snow and Konohamaru being taken somewhere far away and then being raped or drugged or beaten or sold as a slave made Naruto concerted.

His heart beat made it to a steady fast rhythm for the past three hours – it was so fast and so loud, the teen almost mistook it for the regular beat.

Gaara with his dark red jacket noticed him in the window and frowned deeply. This was the final straw – because after eleven o'clock in the evening there are no kids outside; and it made it clear and loud and Kiba and Konohamaru went missing.

"What's wrong? Where's-" Was the immediate respond of Gaara when he entered the apartment and threw the jacket on one of the beds but Naruto's tearing eyes stopped him from saying another word.

He bitted his lower lip; coloring it husky red. "Na-Naruto… Please… Tell me- You tell me there's no way – NO WAY- that… Naruto-"

As if a cue, a big tear rolled out Naruto's eyes but he put a hand on his face to hide it, sniffing away the big jab in his throat.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me."

"He went out… and said to cook something tasty and I- I…" Naruto watched the food on the plate already cold.

Gaara didn't sleep that night; he went to the bar and quit his job.

When he came back and Naruto was trying his best not to cry while looking through Konohamaru's things, he hugged his brother tightly and didn't let go until he fell asleep. He wanted to cry himself; but was in no condition to do so nor had the strength to do so.

Somewhere in the morning he sold the apartment back to the landlord – by lunch all the furniture were sold and the things that wasn't sold was thrown away; he packed a little bag for him.

"Where are we going?" the younger twin asked, sleepily and childishly, still not aware of what's going on.

"We're going to do something, Naruto." Gaara replied, tugging them through the busy market. "We're going to make everyone regret. And they…" he glanced on the mountain; the huge mansion was standing there silently in the murky noon. "They are on the top of my list."

-

"Hay! Can you hear me! HELP! FUCKING HELP!" Kiba kicked the door strongly, but no use; it was made out of thick wood and colored in black tar to block sound.

Konohamaru whimpered in the corner; "Does it mean we'll never see Naruto and Gaara again?"

"No…" Kiba's voice wasn't so reassuring. He doubted himself what they are going to do with them; and didn't liked the images that popped inside his head.

Usually Naruto was around; and his cheery stupid afford to make things better - did make things better.

And now they were alone.

In a well decorated room – yet he didn't know where they were. He only remembered being attacked in the middle of the street and neighing of horses. And then he woke up here; with two soldiers closing the door after them.

The only window in the grey dimmed room didn't do much lighting. There was a bed somewhere near the wall, a few stands, a pair of armchair with a expensive looking coffee table, the walls were decorated in golden lamps and fortune-costing chairs were spread all over the room in every corner, a huge chest of drawers (one of those you expect to see in royal rooms) and a painting of a landscape with a mountain was hanging on the wall.

He sat on the armchair and watched the food the soldiers left on the coffee table. "Kiba… I want home." Konohamaru twitted, acting like a child. And he was nine, damn it.

"I know. Me too…"

The thought of Gaara losing his mind and raging around the room and Naruto crying was already making a dent somewhere inside his spirit and he briskly took one of the table's legs and threw it to the door, the food and the plates broke into pieces. the table only made a bulge in the humorous door. "Let us out!" He called. "DAMNIT! OPEN THE DOOR!" he cried out trashing the arm chair on the wall and destroying the stuffing.

"I'll ruin this whole fucking place, you hear me! I'll fucking ruin everything!" he called, bringing down the chest of drawer and scattering everything around the room. Two of the chairs were shattered on the door; their pieces flew to every direction. Konohamaru started crying; not aware of his doings.

-

When Neji decided the things inside calmed down he went to eat with Sasuke; who looked pretty cheerful.

The day went over quietly and peacefully; it seemed sleepy- and all he did was to sigh and mention to Sasuke he looked happy.

He probably was. The Hyuuga wondered how fabulous and astonishingly beautiful was _Naruto_ – because the Uchiha had the pleasure to delight poor Neji with every single detail of what happened; except for suspicious parts he left off – like skipping from saying them and avoiding the subject. For example, the part of "we were almost caught" stayed "we were almost caught" and was followed by a few seconds of silence before he continued to speak – unlike the part of "the pipes" which was "slippery and full of ice – and that stupid klutz nearly fall off – I had to hold him all the time because he couldn't even stand like a human being. Could you believe he almost screamed like a girl?"

By the end of the week, he was sure they weren't in shock anymore down there and allowed him-self to get into the room to explain the situation to the poor Uzumaki's.

When he entered, he really couldn't believe that only one teen did this kind of mess. All the wooden furniture except the bed were broken to pieces, the new cloth given to them were torn, the window was broken, the sheets from the bed was hanging from the ceiling, chairs were broken to piles of silver trays and golden lamps were laying scattered around the carpeted room – that was soaked and dirty from the juices and the food that was brought, three times a day.

On the bed, which lacked the sheets and the seven other pillows which Neji could only guess what was done with, slept quietly a child, his head resting on the eighth last pillow, tucked quietly under the blanket with his big brother that was snoring loudly and filling the silence.

The young Hyuuga coughed.

And cleared his throat.

And then took one of the silver trays and screeched his nails on it.

The older one jerked up, eyes wide open; "I swear it's all Naruto!" was his first reaction, but after he adjusted to the room Konohamaru's big eyes watched him – as if pushing him to do something.

"Oh – Who the fuck are you? Don't come near us." Kiba took one of the wooden sticks from the stand that stood by the bed – the stand and the bed was probably the only thing that wasn't broken.

"I would like to talk." Neji casually picked one of the armchairs and with the movement of a leg, turned it over and sat on it.

The teen stared at him; Konohamaru's arm gripped the sleeve of his shirt. "I'll talk. And you'll listen. Or else we can resort violence." He continued.

"Bring my brother home and I'll see if my ears will work."

"Right now you're in the Palace of King Itachi Uchiha. And you're the beginning of the rebel against him."

Kiba blinked. "If someone will find out your whereabouts and the purpose of your-staying here – you'll be killed. You and your brother."

"Talk then." Kiba stood up, leaving Konohamaru on the bed, looking as if the apocalypse came sooner than expected. "Why us?"

"It will be less than a year to the king to fall off his throne – if the rebels will gain too much power. The point of someone else ruling this country and not one entity that is powerful enough is ridicules – this country will fall down before it will rise again. Our enemies will control our lands and every each one of us will be a war prisoner."

"So? Being a war prisoner in my own country is better than living in fear."

"How about living free in your country?"

Kiba glanced at Konohamaru for a second before turning back to the pale skinned man. "I suggest you alliance with the rebels and all you need to do in return is to support Sasuke Uchiha."

"You mean, the king's brother is going to betray him?"

Neji smirked. "No exactly – just to get rid of him."

"So why are we here?"

"You're a trap to bring out your brothers here. With the four of you we'll be able to do a little group of rebels here – and in the end take over the city."

"This is a trap for Naruto! Kiba, they are going to-"

"No. Konohamaru – for now, its all we can take."

* * *

Hate it? Love it?

Review it!

:D

Please note, that I still have no beta, and my mother language is not English. Point out my mistakes, if you may.

Once, again sorry for the wait. At last, I quit my job (yay, lots of updates for you!) and now I have free time to actually have no life and write this.

:D

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review! X3

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hou_se_ of Wolv_es_**

* * *

**Me:** decided to remove the summary, coz I think by now everybody knows it.

**P: SORRY ONCE AGAIN. SCHOOL SUCKS.**

I will update this either on the 8th, either on the 9th of next month. so be prepared! haha! :D

Cheerful-Pessimist is my beta. And I love her (:hugs:). One day I'll build a temple to worship her. :P

* * *

CHAPTER III

* * *

If there were something he hated, it was balls.

Accompanied by the intense dislike of crowded, big halls filled with waiters and women, appetizers and champagne, clinging of fabric and obsessed generals that had only the war and women on their minds.

Sasuke took a long sip of his light Brandi, before scanning the crowed again; he just couldn't wait.

Neji tapped on his shoulder before he could finish looking for blonde hair, Sasuke felt himself growling about being interrupted but the expression on the Hyuuga's face was priceless. "That moron tried to escape from the window. You should have seen that. Thank god it was one of ours who caught him. God, what was he thinking? What was his name again? Kiba, right? Well, 'moron' suits him better."

"My brother is practically waiting to see me with a girl." Sasuke said while finishing in one gulp the rest of his Brandi and placing the crystal glass back on the appetizer table he and Neji was standing by. He glanced at the throne chair before frowning back to Neji.

He needed to change the topic. When it came to the older boy they kidnapped, Neji was turning into a little kid. It all started as one day when he came in, Kiba threw a dish at him - that day Neji came back to Sasuke's chamber dripping from sauce and smelling like chicken. He stood before Sasuke cursing and raving for 15 minutes, and then left. The night afterwards - and Sasuke had to bribe the little twit, Konohamaru (who was acting just like a certain blond Sasuke knew) so he'll tell him - Neji came into their chamber and sprayed the poor guy with freezing cold water. Then the guy punched him, and there was screaming and fighting and Neji actually took out his sword and the guards came in to see what the ruckus is all about. When talking to the guards, the two fellas complained about the fact that Neji always somehow ends up here in the middle of the night, and always somehow he and Kiba ended up beating the shit of each other. "Go figure." he still remembered one of them say. Indeed, Sasuke thought while trying to pry away the subject.

"Do you think he'll be disappointed if a boy shows up?" Neji chuckled. "Why are you so amused, anyway?" Sasuke growled, looking back on the dancing crowd. "Do you think the rebels are already here? What if he doesn't shows up, then what?" Neji ordered another drink, watching Sasuke's beautiful dark blue robes swaying around and making some girls giggle from the corner.

"Oh… don't worry. A ball is practically an invitation for terrorism. And all our allies almost showed up. I'm sure they'll come here as Royalty's sons… and Naruto looks perfect for the job."

He looked hesitated for a second before adding; "If he shuts his mouth."

Neji couldn't wait to see Naruto but seeing Sasuke anxiety grow was even more fun. After that Sasuke practically lost his mind and had to dance with almost every teen royal girl around the hall, and when he got tired of that he just sat by Itachi.

Then, when his brother annoyed him to no end about who and what and when, he just stood up and left to drink. Neji joined him as he tried to discuss something with a few generals that didn't involved Naruto and failing miserably as he understood he wouldn't talk much if it wasn't Naruto he was talking about.

When he took the fifth glass of Brandi the music suddenly stopped to announce the arrival of new guests to the ball. Sasuke practically choked on his appetizer and judging by the reaction; Naruto had arrived. Neji looked back at the entrance and found that indeed the blonde, blue eyed teen was quite a delight for eyes.

"Feudal Lord Sartubi has joined the ball. His sons; Arashi and Asuma have joined the ball. His Grandsons from Europe; Naruto, Gaara, Chouji, Shino and their mother; lady Kurenai had arrived to join the ball."

All knew Kurenai was Sartubi's sister who married a Lord from Europe. Bringing her and _them_ as fake sons was indeed a clever disguise.

Neji patted Sasuke's shoulder: "Sasuke. Don't get too excited. You'll ruin it. Remember – this is the first time you've ever met him. If he does anything, just ignore him – you're the prince for god's sake-"

He wondered how many times Sasuke repeated this moment inside his mind; how he was cunning and planning every little detail – and now he was drunk – six alcoholic drinks and five cups of Brandi was enough to make the Uchiha all groggy.

Maybe he should lock him somewhere –he'll fall asleep the moment he hits a pillow. "Sasuke… are you alright?"

"Yes." He nodded importantly, still holding onto his Brandi, and turning back to the appetizer table. "I think Itachi is beginning to suspect." Sasuke whispered, his hand roamed around the food trying to find something eatable.

The long haired man diverted his gaze to the King who instead of looking on the new guests who were greeting him was stabbing his brother back with glares, trying to warn him from ruining the party.

--

"We would like the King to have this special present from Europe." Shino spoke – his perfect English accent was notable. Naruto mused if it wasn't for the war he would've been an actor. He bowed deeply; the dark hair was all straightened out by a gel, and looked silky and smooth. His robes were dark – unlike Chouji's and his own and Gaara's; dark green long robes, with a high green collar in the fashion that looked fake enough for eyes of all like European. The dark grey scarf and lace wires on his robes and even the color of his boots and gloves was dark enough to be confused with black; it was just to intensify that he was older in age unlike Chouji, who had royal beautiful green robes even though they were a little bit peachy at the ends and underneath. Gaara was all in red – Lady Kurenai herself choose to dress him and afterwards even smiled and said he was, "quite a fair young man." And then in the barge of the moment blurted out, "I wish I had a son as beautiful as he is to dress." Since the truth was she had three daughters who had all stayed in Europe with her husband.

After been washed and perfumed – Naruto looked the most astonishing out of the group – he had blue robes, pale blue and light blue. They had suited his eyes so well he almost looked like an angel with tanned skin and blonde hair. An addition to the irony, he was the exact opposite of his twin brother whom looked like a Demon – probably because the steady frown.

Naruto had forgotten the last time a smile cracked on Gaara's stoic face.

Naruto smiled at the hall; not really knowing what to look for – the girls looked plain even though they were wearing beautiful dresses, the generals had too many medallions hanging from their necks and- _oh my god!_

Staring at the too-familiar back, he almost tore his eyes and threw them at prince Uchiha. The dark clothes, the pale skin, the midnight colored hair. There was no mistake. He wanted to yell, charge and beat the crap out of him.

_But more importantly,_ he stared back at Itachi who looked a little bit bored. _The revenge is yet to come._ He smiled at the king who shot him a curious glance.

Shino waited patiently to the king to open the box. The Uchiha leaned back and ordered him to, noting the fine wooden box looked expensive.

And when Shino did the king looked so surprised he almost couldn't speak.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, shocked. "Please tell me. Do you have more of them?" Inside the box was a red gemstone –and there was nothing King Itachi liked rather than red jewels- it was glowing in the light of the room, almost blinding Itachi's face from sight, three black drops nestled at it's centre, melted into the jewel, like dancing drops of black rain, spiraling in the wind until dropping on the ground.

Amazed by the beauty of the gemstone the king ordered Shino to come back with more stones once they return from Europe.

The king didn't know that the gemstone held three drops of poison, enough to kill an elephant.

As everybody was dismissed and the party resumed once more, the king danced with his mother, wooed by women.

Naruto's gaze was once again on a certain back - still turned to him, even though from other angle now.

Was he avoiding him? Asshole.

He bitted onto his nail but Gaara slapped his hand out of his mouth; "Tonight we're royalty. We have to behave so nicely the king will ask us to stay here until we go to Europe. If this fails because of you, I will fucking rip your blonde hairs one by one. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"This is awkward." Gaara looked around, Chouji was eating, and Shino was trying to escape the king's sight since he couldn't stop asking about the gemstone. Everybody danced, chattered, and more importantly no one noticed them. Except one prince with lips that felt like rose petals.

Naruto whimpered quietly, looking away.

Maybe he wasn't avoiding. Maybe he just was… oh god. Oh god. What's he being so worried about? His outfit doesn't look too girly… and besides, Gaara's here.

Naruto stared back with a firm glare.

"I'm going to go get myself a big alcoholic drink."

"No! Don't leave me here alone!"

"Then come with me."

"Aren't we not suppose to drink, we're the younger brothers remember?"

"Yes… But Mr. prince-charming doesn't look so old either."

"He's 18."

"How would you know?" the older teen blinked. "Stop staring at him." Gaara smacked him on the arm; but not too strong, only to get his attention. "Oh he knows why I'm staring… maybe he could help-"

The redhead growled.

"Okay. I'll go talk to him."

"Naruto. I'm warning you. Hay! Little brother-"

Gaara pushed and shoved himself between people to the appetizer table after Naruto.

"Neji. Wipe that smile off your face. Now. It looks scary."

"Oh, he's coming here. Better hide."

"Would you stop being so amused?" Sasuke barked. "Are you sure he's coming here?" He asked uneasily. "Do I look drunk?"

Neji started to laugh. Sasuke blinked at him. And blinked another time. Neji abruptly stopped, trying not to snigger behind his thin line of lips.

"What _the fuck_ are you doing here?"

Sasuke finished once again in one gulp the full glass and spun on the heels of his leather shoes. "Crown responsibilities." Sasuke pointed to his head, where a little golden tiara proudly glowed between his midnight silky hair; a big red jewel was placed in the middle of it, grey diamonds scattered around in a beautiful pattern over the narrow end. It was tiny compare to the tiara that Itachi firmly wore on his head since the king had three huge red jewels instead of one.

"Naruto damn-Ah, Umm… Hi. He lost his mind since he saw how beautiful you are, my prince... Right, Naru? We leave. NOW." A redhead griped his brother's hand and tried dragging him away but he didn't move from his place. "Another one of your brothers I suppose… You seem to have lots of them. Don't you think it's weird that you all have different hair colors? They have light brown and dark brown, you have blonde and even red-"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. He gapped a few seconds. Gaara glanced from his twin brother to the young prince. The noise from the music and chattering, dancing and laughing almost quieted down when he felt Naruto's heart thumping inside his chest.

Sasuke choose to smirk.

"You… lured us here...? You disgusting little fuck… I can't believe you…" He took a grip of Sasuke's collar and pulled him down. "I was wrong about you. All Uchiha should die."

"Now, now… Please save it for later, we're in a room full of people and they can see. Whatever you rebels have in mind has to accrue without fail… Sasuke." Neji warned. "So we will discuss it more privately. Shall we, gentlemen?" Neji offered, shielding both of them with his muscular body.

"We cannot abandon our positions as the younger sons of Lady Kurenai." Gaara stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let him go. We will discuss it later."

"You prick, they are all I got and you take that too. You son of a bitch."

"Idiot."

"Dick-head!"

"Dumb-ass."

"Self-concerted bastard!"

"Butt-wipe."

"Asshole! Sick fuck! Egoistic sadist."

"Are you two quite done? I think we'll be noticed if you yell even louder."

"No." Sasuke tore Naruto's grip on his neck and leaned down to gently steal the lips of the blonde.

When he straightened out he wore his serious expression and looked back at his brother who was still dancing with a maiden from afar country. "Now I'm done."

Neji looked shocked. Gaara was traumatized and Naruto fumed, "I am so getting back at you-"

"We're going back _now_, Naruto. Find Chouji." Gaara tried, dragging the blonde after himself. "Mark my words, Uchiha – hey, stop it, Gaara – I swear in god- ffumfuu-" The redhead gagged his twin brother's mouth with his hand as they pushed through the crowd.

--

Itachi was chuckling when the blonde entered the dancing crowd.

The woman had asked him ridicules questions such as if he has plans to settle down with a lady soon. His soft melody of laughter made her blush crimson and look down, her green long and beautiful dress with diamonds and the suffix on her showing chest was glowing in the light of the hall. She, like many others, had come to try claiming the King's heart. Or at least Sasuke's, for a consolation prize. Too bad, his brother was in love. And he was…

The blonde had astonishingly beautiful eyes that matched his blue robes; the cloth had danced after him as the woman he danced with giggled quietly.

The slow music made it look like the two were lovers even though he didn't seemed to know her and his mouth was babbling about nonsense with no end; opening and closing in speed, eyes closed; smiling.

He roared in laughter as she made a circle, her purple dress with lace swirling after her pale legs.

Itachi began to wonder who he was – because his beautiful tanned features and those full, smiling parted lips-

"My king…?" the suffix on the woman's chest was the only thing he could remember about her; even though he knew she was speaking with him the last fifteen minutes, he was staring at the blond. But he was breathless alright! One glance at a sight like that… Itachi moaned when the music switched to something more energetic and everybody began laughing and dancing wildly and that damned, beautiful – sexy – boy began shaking his ass.

"My king, are you alright?"

"Yes. I am perfectly fine. I need to discuss matters with my brother, leave my sight." She nodded her head as she left.

He almost had to search for Sasuke. Sasuke, like him, was glaring at the dance round like the hall was a hole in perfection – and Sasuke was an idealist – and of course refusing to dance as the girls nudged around him like a crowed of bees.

He never understood how come they liked the prince more than the king; but guessed it had something to do with his brother's looks.

He cleared his throat, and the girls all squealed. "I would like to speak with my brother, fair ladies… be gone."

"Yes, your highness." They all bowed together and almost ran away; looking back at them for free glances. Only when he was sure none were close enough to hear the conversation he opened his mouth, "Darling, you seem bitter."

"Really? Haven't noticed."

"I guess she didn't arrive."

"There is no_ she_! We do not talk about this anymore. Period."

"Oh?" His brother watched the angry features on his brother stoic face and sighed deeply. "Well, leaving that behind… I haven't been much listening when the guests arrived. Mother kept saying that you're going to get fat all that time beside the appetizer table."

"Or drunk."

Itachi cleared his throat, ignoring his brother's comment, "and I thought you might know- since you've been standing here almost all night long and listening, who's that mysterious boy over there…?" As he pointed Sasuke choked on his drink.

"Someone you know?" the king asked, ignoring the glare his brother gave him.

"No." Sasuke said after awhile. He tried to find some kind of conspiracy in the fact that his brother seemed to notice Naruto out of all the people inside the hall… but found none. Then he remembered that maybe if he'll told the truth Itachi would forgive him and let him keep the idiot blonde, and after a second he decided he should just let the things roll as the rebels wanted them to.

"No. I don't know him."

"Oh?"

"He's… He's from Europe, one of Lady Kurenai's sons – she's the sister of Feudal lord Sartubi."

"My apologies, your Highness, your Excellently… If you allow me to disturb the discussion, your Excellently, General Neji has requested for you. Urgent."

"Where is he?"

"At the entrance discussing security matters, there must have been a some sort of-"

"I'll be there in a minute." Sasuke cut him off and turned back to Itachi who was scowling.

"Yes, your Majesty. Once again accept my apologies, your Highnesses."

"These Hyuuga servants are so rude and bold!"

"Is that all you wanted? To know who that kid is?"

"I wouldn't call him a kid…"

"Itachi." Even though they had 12 years of difference, when Sasuke was standing straight and proud he was almost as tall as his brother – and much older than his late teens. The way he growled reminded Itachi that fact; that Sasuke has matured and became something he didn't remember.

His little brother hadn't growl.

His little brother hadn't frowned at him.

His little brother hadn't glared at him.

His little brother smiled, laughed, joked.

His little brother played with the maids and the nannies; ran after butterflies in the castle grounds and singed songs about freedom and great kingdoms.

The king crossed his hands; the long red sleeves tailored in golden wires followed his lead. "You and that Hyuuga are always together."

"He's our cousin, and he's almost in my age. Further more, he's the older brother you never was and my best friend."

The blankness on Itachi's face made Sasuke just turn around and leave.

That'll teach him not to mess with Sasuke's blonde.

Itachi stared after him and looked back to the dancing crowed. The blonde was no longer there – neither he was found anywhere in the crowds. Or his twin brother.

And the dark clothed guy from their family.

When he noticed the chubby guy chatting with one of the generals he allowed himself to exhale the breath that he didn't knew he was holding. For a second, there – he really thought they were related. Their disappearance and Sasuke's sudden excuse.

For a second, he thought his brother had betrayed him.

--

"… So… we're allied." Gaara stated the obvious. He had to, the awkwardness – the moment of silent after the long explanation involving a drunken prince and a very frustrated Hyuuga was awkward, all right.

Shino nodded behind the couch the twins were sitting at. "I suppose, this night can end without us staying here, then. We shall be counting on you… Naruto, the king has caught his eyes on you. Go back to the hall. We won't carry out the plan today."

Gaara stood up. "Wait." He ordered his brother and looked back at Shino.

"Shino, we will join in a minute."

He nodded, the usually emotionless pale face showing suspicion. He walked out of the room, one of the servants showing the way back to the ball.

Gaara waited patiently till the sound of his steps softened on the carpeted floor and disappeared from hearing.

"Where **are** _my_ **brothers**?" he asked, loud and clear. The tone was deadly and enough to make Neji take a step back and meet Sasuke's hesitating look.

"If you won't take us to them, this will be the end of our alliance." Naruto agreed with his brother.

"We'll take you to them on two conditions." Sasuke smirked and leaned back on the blue sofa he was sitting on.

Neji's eyes darted to Sasuke with suspicion and worry;_ two conditions? _

"And they are?"

"Gaara! He cannot be trusted!"

"Do you expect me to wait for them to sell my brothers? Use them? Kill them?" the older twin relayed.

"Gentlemen, we do not intend to do such things-" Neji objected, a determinate expression cupping his face.

"Look at the way he smiles – there must be a catch!" the blonde continued, pointing to Sasuke.

"There is no catch. Obey to my rules, and I'll release them sooner than you expect."

"What rules, asshole? There are no rules to bind us; we don't serve the king and neither have we served you. You can't just blackmail us. You can't – you're the prince."

"For once, you will be committed to me. Not to the Order, not the king. Me."

"Why?"

"You'll be my contact with the Order of Rebels, of course." The young prince rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious in the first place. "And as for the second one…" he ogled the blonde with his eyes, amused, as they landed on the tanned delicate skin between the robe and the neck; and went down undressing every piece of article like a gentle porcelain doll about to be broken. Naruto looked away and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I will not give you my brother, Uchiha. I _will_ not." Gaara threatened, disgusted.

"What made you think that I wanted him?"

"Must be the way you were looking on me, asshole." Naruto remarked.

"He is still the prince, watch your language." Neji warned, hand touching slightly the sword.

"For me he'll stay a bastard even after his death."

"I said-"

"No Neji, relax. I am a _bastard_."

"Yeah, you are a fat, bitchy Uchiha." Naruto grinned.

"Don't forget possessive." Sasuke reminded.

Neji slapped his forehead.

"So, the second condition is that you get to take Konohamaru, even now if you want. But Kiba stays here."

"No way!"

"What do you mean? I don't want this retarded moron staying here!" Neji protested, waving his hands.

"Too bad, Neji. He is going to be your escort while you go to the Order."

"I'd rather die than stay in his presence. Do you even know how aggressive he can get? He almost pushed me from the window once!"

"That's my Kiba…" Naruto smirked proudly. "Just like I taught him."

"Like hell you did, I told him it would be funny if someone would fall off a high-storey building."

"Sasuke, asking permission to commit suicide."

"Rejected."

--

Kiba couldn't sleep because of loud music from somewhere downstairs.

Konohamaru, on the contrary, was all but snoring, rolling on the sheets and mumbling something occasionally. He stared out of the window, trying to keep himself busy – but there were nothing to stare at but treetops beneath him and servants in other rooms, getting ready to bed, or still running around.

He couldn't wish more for the asshole to come back, so he'd have someone to talk to – the bitch can act civil when Konohamaru isn't at consciousness, calm and regular, even though the words he used were still a bit difficult for Kiba.

It scared him, really, he hated spending time with the Hyuuga, but there were nobody else decent enough. Sasuke would stare at him long, and then start asking and talking about Naruto. And when not Naruto then the up coming war. And if not the war, he would ask how are they doing and if he should bring them something – Konohamaru was eating chocolate three times a day and Kiba was wearing red silk, which felt _so nice_ on his body – and if they'd need something not to be shy and ask for it.

Konohamaru groaned and rolled over, hugging the sheet closer to his body. Kiba sighed deeply and returned to the window.

It was a chilly night even though the gust of wind was hot. The door suddenly cracked open and woke Konohamaru.

"Yeah, right! Manipulating bastard!" a familiar voice accused.

"You don't believe me, dumb-ass?"

"Of course I don't! What girl would want to be touched by you, stinky asshole?!"

"Probably every girl in the country – since I'm the prince, blockhead!"

"HA! And watch your face the whole time? Even I'd rather die young and virgin!"

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?"

"Not even one bit – you look like a drag queen!"

"Drag queen?! You-"

"Could the two of you shut the fuck up and let me get inside the fucking room?" another too familiar voice fumed.

Before they could even enter the room, Konohamaru ran to hug Gaara with all his might.

"Gaara, Naruto!" He yelled happily, rubbing his head on Gaara's belly.

"My babies!" Naruto cried out and lifted Konohamaru. "Thank god! I thought I'd never see you again! I missed you so badly!"

Kiba didn't remember when was the last time he felt so reassured when he hugged Gaara, hanging himself on his neck. He wanted to cry and whine to him, and tell him everything that happened that month, and say how much he missed him. When Naruto almost hugged the both of them, Konohamaru still in his hands, he bitted his lip – trying his best not to cry. It was probably then when he understood that even if he was almost 17, he's still a kid without his big brothers.

"Has he been treating you nicely? Did he touch you, that man-whore of a prince?" Naruto asked, ruffling Konohamaru's head.

"Actually, Sasuke was nice. Neji is the asshole in the story."

The said Hyuuga snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not mixing up between them?" Naruto looked suspiciously at Sasuke's smirking face. "That one is Sasuke."

"Yes, Sasuke brought me chocolates and honey and sweet treats and… and salty crunchy tasty things!" Konohamaru agreed, nodding his head while cuddling into Naruto's lap.

"I hate to break it to you, but the ball still continues and we've been away too long. It's been a heart warming reunion, but we need to go."

"He's right. We need to get back." Gaara sighed deeply and stood up. "You'll have to stay here for a few more nights… this is the safest place for you right now."

"It's okay, as long as there will be comfy clothes to wear."

"I'll promise to come visit you again and for now have some sleep… alright-y?" Naruto kissed Konohamaru on the forehead and ruffled his brother's hair.

He cast them a sad gaze before tackling them on the bed. "I missed you so much! As soon as this thing is over I'm going to spend some brotherly-love-quality-time!"

Konohamaru giggled but Kiba groaned underneath him. "Could somebody please remove him?!"

--

The Uchiha and Hyuuga had to do a circle in the hallways so they didn't come out from the same place Kurenai's children.

Naruto was thrilled – it annoyed Gaara to no end; but he didn't say anything because every part of his body was suddenly relaxed and tingling. He kept talking about the time 'this is all be over' even though Gaara knew it won't be over soon.

"… and we'll blackmail the Uchiha, and he'll give us money and we'll have a huge house somewhere really far away."

When they entered the ball from the direction of the toilet, no one even noticed their absence or sudden appearance. Shino looked as if he knew something he shouldn't, and Gaara felt like they at least owned him and explanation. He was the leader and he didn't know what's going on, after all.

Naruto giggled like a child when he said something funny, and clutched onto the redhead's hand.

"Ah, Kurenai's twins. I was looking forwards having a chat with you all evening long!" the king clapped his hands together as he approached closer.

_Fuck_.

"Where were you for so long?"

Gaara looked back at the direction of the bathrooms. The king didn't even spare his royal glance to where he aimed. He was looking on Naruto, whose grasp on Gaara's sleeve tightened.

"Would you like to tell me about Europe?"

Gaara nudged Naruto's side.

Naruto nodded, swallowing the scowl that threatened to come out. "Uh, of course, my king." He bowed, pulling the redhead with him. "What would you like to know?"

Itachi's coal eyes looked suspiciously from Gaara to Naruto. "How come you don't even have an accent?" he asked.

_Shit_.

"Well, when I grew up I preferred to learn mother's language. Gaara, though, doesn't know how to talk in Japanese at all, even though he understands. A little."

Trust it on Naruto to make up a perfect lie. The King didn't seem to convince but Naruto smiled his big toothy grin – and he seemed to forget what they were talking about. "So tell me, how is Europe?"

"Well, there are a lot of castles and… How do you say that…? Feens – oh ah! Greens! It's really green everywhere and there's a lot of rain."

"You mean it rains constantly in Europe?" the king put his hand on his mouth, laughing softly.

Gaara gaped unbelieving – did the king actually buy that? Or worst, had Naruto actually thought before saying that or was he successfully improvising?

Naruto nodded cutely. "There's sometimes sun – but it's not really warm, ya know? Not like here. I haven't seen any rain since the day we came."

"Really? Maybe it's because it's summer now." Itachi Uchiha seemed fascinated.

--

When Sasuke entered the great hall, he felt all the girls wriggle around him like snakes with squeals of joy. He hated girls.

He scanned the room for blondes and hasn't found the one he was looking for. The Uchiha decided to go grab himself yet another glass of Brandi.

He sipped his drink, taking himself another appetizer, once again looking around the hall.

The appetizer fall from his hand to the floor. He choked on his Brandi.

Itachi was sitting on the royal throne, while Naruto stood beside him, and they were both laughing and talking and _smiling_.

"If he rapes my brother, I swear I'll rape your fucking dead head after I'll massacre you and your family, Uchiha." Gaara whispered in his ear, chewing an appetizer.

"I was just thinking the same."

"Like that blonde dummy can rape a fly."

"I was thinking about _my_ brother. He deserves to die."

"Be rotten inside a nice dirty cell."

"Swarmed with worms feasting on his body."

"Birds should play with his eyeballs."

"Nothing can be better than watching him scream in agony as his guts are being pulled out."

"I must take my words back, I like you, Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled back at the redhead. "It's mutual."

--

It was nearing dawn and the guests started to go home.

Itachi was just about to make his famous joke with the generals who invented the new gun and then killed each other while fighting over the bullets – which wasn't really funny, but everybody praised it so much that he used it in balls and crowded rooms; since he enjoyed the laughter around him that was so rare these days in his behalf – when Shino smiled politely to him and whispered something in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded, skipping down to the redhead and hugging him and kissing him like they hadn't seen each other for years. European kids. He wondered if he'd be kissed like that if he and Naruto were apart for so long…

"My King, I think it would be more than suitable if we leave now. We might be home just in time for breakfast. Mother is already tired from dancing-"

"So soon?" was all Itachi said, surprising Shino when he looked behind him, eyes resting on the blonde who rolled his eyes and explained something in annoyance to his twin brother.

"I would like to invite you to stay in the King's Castle while you're staying in our humble country." He declared, rising his voice above normal so all the surrounding would hear.

"I'm sure it'll make your stay here much more enjoyable." He added smugly.

Shino stared in disbelief. He was sure they blew when the'dy sent Naruto to dance, he had been dancing like a duck, and all the girls in the ballroom laughed at him.

"Why… of course, my lord."

Naruto wondered why the king was staring them. He was glad to know he was finally leaving this place, even though it meant not seeing Konohamaru and Kiba for a while. At least he knew they were safe and sound. They were with Sasuke.

The feeling comforted him in a way that scared him. He knew Uchiha's can't be trusted and he shouldn't give his trust to the King's brother. Naruto darted his eyes around the hall, only for a few seconds – he was in the middle of explaining Gaara how boring Itachi was, and that he hated acting.

He found Sasuke near the appetizer table, eyes directly looking at him. There just was something about his gaze… The blonde squirmed around, getting a weird warm feeling in his gut.

"I would like to invite you to stay in the King's Castle while you're staying in our humble country." Itachi suddenly said, making a few gasps from around the hall.

Naruto froze on his place. Somehow his gaze focused on a certain prince across the room.

--

Everything that followed after was a blur; the maids, the rooms, Kurenai fussing around in her night gown.

He only remembered he got a room beside Gaara's. He got the lighter one, with the huge windows that faced the enormous gardens. He sat on the windowsill that had pillows on it, just for the purpose of sitting next to the window.

God, rich people have it nice.

The candles in his room were blown outby the maids that rushed away as quickly as they had come.

Even though he was wearing this… blue, night-gown and a robe on top of it, he felt naked without his panties. He wished they would give him back his boxers, but the maids convinced him that he shouldn't sleep in his boxers, 'it might make dents on _his grace_'s hips, _his grace_'s skin might get injured…!'

He wished he could tell them, that it's alright. Really, who ever heard of boxers who cause skin-dents?

He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to go to sleep at all.

He really wanted to go see his brothers again, and sleep with them.

He hadn't parted from Gaara (except bathroom breaks) from the moment his twin sold their little apartment.

He roamed and checked the cabinets for at least an hour, and then decided to go to go see the bastard.

He opened the huge door and noticed everything was pitch-black.

He felt the walls, until he got to a door knob. When he tried to open it, it didn't budge.

He tried another time, this time, saving the quiet and slow motion to a more aggressive try.

It took him five good minutes of trying the knob until he figure out that Gaara probably locked the room.

He softly knocked on it.

When no answer came, he knocked another time, whispering, "Oi, Gaara, are you asleep?"

When he asked it second time it hadn't came in like a whisper.

He tried kicking the damn door.

Stupid Gaara and his trust issues. What if Naruto was sad? He had probably falled asleep and forgotten about Naruto.

"Gaara, dammit!"

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, jerking and hitting the door.

He saw a match lighting a little candle. And Sasuke's smirking face. "Are you aware of the fact you're waking the whole castle?"

"I'm quite aware of everything. You're the prince, right? You must have the key to all the rooms, open this one."

"What, you think I roam around at night with a huge set of keys and lock and unlock every door until dawn?"

"No…" Okay, now he felt a bit stupid.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked. His skin looked golden. His eyes were glinting mysteriously due to the naughty flame that chose to dance around. Naruto felt something stir in his gut. Surely it wasn't because the dimmed light made Sasuke almost look arousing… in some ways.

"Nothing I was just… never mind. I can't sleep."

"Me neither. I was just going to Neji's."

"Mmm…"

"Care if I join you instead?"

* * *

Hate it? Did the chapter made you roll you eyes?

Love it? Do you want me to continue?

Review it! Your opinion is important to me dearest reader!

Hope you enjoyed it! Cheerful-Pessimist rocks! Go now and thank her for being the best beta in the world!

**Sorry for the wait! Don't kill me! At least it's long! :P**

A small preview: Lemon.

:D

Well, stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**House of Wolves**

* * *

**Rumbling:** Hi. You don't have to read this. It's just me making excuses. again.

This chapter sucks pussies. Okay? I know, I know... but lately the whole inspirational crap isn't coming to me. At all. So sorry for a short and suckish, crappy chapter, that if it weren't fixed by the amazing **Cheerful-Pessimist** (insert heart and starry eyes here), who was there and supported me, even though I'm a horrible, horrible, oh-so-horrible person - it would have sucked worse!

The thing was... I had a dry season(in which each time I sat down with determination to write something... I started squirming around, avoiding, writing two sentences and then deleting them), then I went on a trip with my school (yay!) and came back with ideas, inspiration and other crap. then I was lazy, even though _CP_ had already fixed it for me.

There's also a new fic. somewhere. in my profile. check it out. :3

Once again, thank you for the patience. No matter what happens, this fic won't get abandoned. SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

* * *

Chapter IV

* * *

There must have been something off with Naruto's mind, because if he was in his right mind, the words 'Gaara's asleep anyway' would have never left his lips. It was probably the alluring atmosphere around Sasuke. He looked… different when alone with him. Just like when they were at the little room when they first met. When he fell asleep back there on the sofa Naruto could not have helped but thought… that he was one heck of a beauty. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Simple truth was, Sasuke was _Sensual_.

His face was lit by the bright moon outside. He looked outside, before standing opposite Naruto. Naruto leaning on one wall, he on the other. Their eyes dug into one another's.

"Why can't you sleep?" The prince broke the ice, finally.

"I don't know. New place. I'm not used to it. The huge bed, the clothes, the view. The lack of Gaara."

"Ah." He chuckled. "So that's why you went mad outside his door."

"Sort of. What's your reason?"

Sasuke's eyes pierced his own. "What do you think?"

"Alcohol?"

Oh yes, he could smell it from a kilometre away probably. Sasuke chuckled, his bangs swaying off his face. "Alcohol makes you sleepier, dumb-ass. You should know that."

"No… I've only ever had an alcohol beverage once. Gaara's working as a bartender… so I had to taste it at least once."

"Really, now?" Sasuke yawned.

Naruto threw a pillow at him. Sasuke threw it back. Naruto threw it harder, it hit Sasuke's face. The blonde laughed, only to get two pillows on him.

"You asshole." He sniggered.

"You dumb-ass." Sasuke retorted.

"Possessive freak."

"Foolish little piece of shit."

"You bitchy bastard who thinks he owns the world."

"Fine. You win." If Naruto knew the guy better, he would have known the Sasuke never steps down from a challenge unless there's a reason for it.

Sasuke sighed and turned away from the window, leaning onto the glass window. "Naruto…" he mumbled out something and since Naruto couldn't really hear he crawled a bit in his direction to say; "Eh?"

But before the sound could exit his mouth, Sasuke's hands warped around his neck and pulled him to his lips. Naruto gasped; the way Sasuke's hand danced up his thigh and Sasuke's breath that smelled of alcohol causing his next breath to hitch.

The blonde's heart beat started picked up, as he discovered that his own tongue could keep up with Sasuke's. And everything melted away, because Sasuke's other hand was creeping down his back, and it tingled, it sent shudders down his body.

And he felt everything become a mess; a puddle of jellies that were squashed together. He wanted to object, but Sasuke's body convinced him not to. He wanted to decline, but his own body refused. He moaned when Sasuke's hand cupped his ass. It felt as if nobody touched it ever and now Sasuke had the privilege.

Sasuke chuckled as he let him go, and rubbed their noses together.

Naruto opened his eyes only when he heard the door slammed shut. He couldn't even remember closing his eyes.

He blinked and realised that he and Sasuke just… made out…?

--

Itachi was taking a walk.

He was having a terrible time to fall asleep, and taking a walk seemed logical enough. The morning breeze was quiet. It was still dark, the armour on the guards behind him were clinking and clonking and interrupting his thinking.

It was also cold.

He sat in the gardens, peering on the loyal court. He was tired but not drowsy. He couldn't even close his eyes, everything felt heavy like burdens on his shoulder.

He hissed a bit, his breath was white.

He was freezing.

He stared at the dark windows. And then a hint of golden, a tiny shade of light through one of the windows.

Somebody was leaning into the golden, kissing sweet lips, hands losing control, lips brushing together, noses touching.

And then, the light was gone, and the blonde mope of hair was left there, alone, in the dark.

He turned around, and Itachi could see Naruto's shocked face. From puzzled it changed to scared, and he fled from the window, into the darkness of his chamber.

The king swore to himself that he was probably dreaming.

--

The lunch was quiet.

Kurenai and the Queen had fallen into a soft conversation about Europe, their chattering and giggling faded into the background of the tension in the dinning hall. The king kept glancing to the twins. The redhead looked just fine, but Naruto seemed to be meddling more with his food. His eyes cast down.

"What's wrong?" Gaara whispered, nudging the ends of Naruto's robe. When his brother didn't reply, Gaara had to shake him a bit. Naruto looked sideways, glaring at the redhead.

Gaara raised his eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing…!" Naruto exclaimed quietly and shove a fork inside his mouth, as if forced. Gaara blinked, making a face.

Before he could pinch his twin for more information, there was a clear of throat.

Sasuke Uchiha was smirking like he won a prize of sort, eyes not leaving Naruto. He was wearing a tight black shirt and a pair of training pants, that seemed to be too loose on him, but the leather belt seemed to be holding it right. He was the only one that wasn't wearing formal clothing. "May I be excused?"

The Queen looked up at her younger son. "What's wrong, darling? You haven't eaten a thing."

"I'm still full from yesterday."

There was a loud bang from the end of the table. And everybody looked up at the King. "Sit Down, Sasuke." His voice was completely calm, but the tone was threatening.

"I have to finish my fencing hour, brother." Sasuke politely suggested, as if the threat went past his ears.

"You will go when everybody is excused." Now Itachi's voice was a bit louder, but the younger Uchiha didn't looked shaken up at all. He was about to blurt something nasty by the way his lips turned into a sneer, but he only opened his mouth to say it when there was another straggle of a chair.

"May I go with him?"

Gaara looked as if he sat on a raccoon and it bit his ass. He couldn't oppose it because he didn't know any other language other than their own – and dammit he was not suppose to know it either.

It took a moment of silence.

A _long_ moment.

"Alright, you may go."

--

"Is he always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Aren't you afraid of what he'll do to you?"

"No. He's mad, but he won't do anything to me."

"Oh."

Sasuke turned a sharp turn in the hallway, which led into an exit. "When I'll be able to see my brothers again?"

"Not now. Its noon, the maids are busy cleaning the castle. It will look suspicious."

"Okay."

Outside, Naruto squinted at the bright light. It stung his eyes. Sasuke went immediately to a pile of weapons and with a swift leg move, a sword jumped up right to his hand. He swung it carelessly right and left, as if testing it.

"Naruto." He said finally, glancing sideways, as his hand moved across the blade. "What did you come here for?" He looked a bit angry.

"Teach me." Naruto stared at Sasuke's sword, unaware of the smirk that stretched on the prince's lips. "Teach me how to fight with a sword."

"Umm… Fine. But… I want something in return."

"What?" Naruto chose himself a sword with a blue rim.

"Have you ever held a sword?"

"I did. Well sort of. But…"

"Raise it like that at first." The prince clamped one hand to his sword, like praying. It looked like a straight line, dividing Sasuke into two.

Naruto mimicked Sasuke. "Now close your eyes."

When closing his eyes, Naruto could feel the wind in his air. A moment later he could feel another gust of wind from his right. This one was sharper, and it came onto him quickly. Naruto immediately swung his sword that way, yelping. When he heard a loud clear clink of metal in metal he opened his eyes.

"Lesson number one. Your eyes confuse you, because there's so much to notice, you think you don't know how to fight, but your wrong. That's why you have to listen to your body." Sasuke's blade left Naruto's metallic one and carefully entered the blonde's robe, caressing gently.

"What are you doing….?"

"Lesson number two," with one hand movement the upper layer of Naruto's robe fall on the grass. "Your opponent is a cruel, heartless bastard. Aim at his most vital organs."

Naruto's sword cut the hem on Sasuke's belt, causing the training pants to fall down.

The Uzumaki smirked. "Like that?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Close enough, dumb-ass."

"Nice package you have there."

"You talk like you want it."

"Maybe I do."

"What's that, dumb-fuck, are you flirting with me?" Sasuke cut the bottom of Naruto's robe, making Naruto's tanned thighs visible to the whole world.

"I hated that itchy thing anyway." The rebel shoved the remains of the robe away.

"Are you even wearing something, underneath?" The prince raised his eyebrow.

"What if I wasn't?"

"I'll pounce on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would. And your little sword won't help you."

"What about my fencing lesson?"

"Are you agreeing?"

"Am I?"

Their swords clashed again, Naruto really at a loss on what to do with the metallic thing. "Hold it like a man, Naruto."

"Shut up, you're such an asshole. It's not fair."

"Yeah?" Sasuke's sword stroked his inner thigh, invading the territory that was still underneath the robe; it looked like a long shirt, by now, anyway. Naruto pushed it down with leg, blushing.

"Stop it."

"Or what?" the prince swung his sword on his shoulder, a nasty smirk still adorning his lips.

"Or…"

Sasuke's eyes burned into his. Before he could realize it, his back ached from the hit on the floor.

Lips on lips, and suddenly there's no world around them.

Sasuke's hands caressed the folds on his silky remains of his robe, his breathe hitched. The prince's kisses were always so deep.

Naruto found no power to resist, as a crowd of evil butterflies threatened to blow away his belly. The prince's hands roamed on his thigh, drawing the shirt up, up… and then down, underneath the silk.

He cupped the round ass, and Naruto moaned, breaking the kiss.

Satisfied, he dived in for more.

It was furious, intoxicating. Sasuke's scent, Sasuke's warm body.

They were melting together. Grinding, rubbing, kissing… Kissing – Sasuke's lips were trained and skillful, sucking and biting Naruto's bottom lip.

They rolled, Sasuke grinding, thrusting his body at Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto was on top, and his sword was at Sasuke's throat. "I win." He rolled his hips, meeting Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke growled, hands still resting on Naruto's waists.

With that, Naruto was gone, and Sasuke was lying, without pants but with a really painful erection on the grass in the training ground.

--

Gaara was on his way to scold a certain blonde. Because he knew his brother oh-too-well, and he knew when something was going on behind his back. The hallways were like a maze for him. He was lost as it is, and was at least trying to look for his room. He stumbled upon a window, and decided it probably could show him the royal court, and maybe point into what direction he should go.

What he saw in that window wasn't exactly the royal court, wasn't the best scenery and most definitely wasn't showing him where he should go.

That butt-shit prince, on top of his brother, both half naked, lips on lips. And to make things better, his brother was enjoying it – and they were rolling around, undecided who should be on top.

"Ah, you came to watch too…?"

Gaara froze and felt a chill down his spine. The king's steps were getting closer and closer to the window.

He hadn't had anytime to think.

He turned around sharply, making the king stop on his tracks.

They stared at each other.

Itachi raised a curious eyebrow, but before he knew it, Gaara's lips were on his own.

Gaara forcefully took the shocked king's hands and put them on his waist as he slammed Itachi on the wall.

It was quick and a bit unsatisfying, and when it finished, Gaara himself seemed to be at a loss.

So he took his robes and fled behind a useful corner. He cursed his stupidity and spat on the floor.

He looked down at the closest window, and saw that now the yard was abandoned. Reminding himself to find his dumb-ass brother after he'd rubbed off the feeling of Itachi's lips on his.

_Where was__ his room again?

* * *

_

LOVE IT? :)

Hate it? ):

REVIEW IT!

Even though the author is a bad person, please be so kind. Reviews make my chapters more yummy. I swear. It also gives you freebies. Like Cookies, for example. You like cookies, don't you? hehehehe...

Cheerful-Pessimist had saved you from a boring, and mistake-ful chapter. LOVE HER! (She also had a **birthday** : so this **whole chapter** is dedicated to her!)

Therefore! REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**House of Wolves**

**Insanely Good Liar **

is

finally bringing you the goods.

* * *

Hai.

SORRY.

DON'T HATE ME. I'M A GOOD PERSON WITH A SMALL AMOUNT OF TIME TO WRITE.

Forgive my foolish behavior and review. :)

THIS STORY WAS 'BETA'ED BY THE GREATEST CHEERFUL-PESSIMIST!

and she's just the greatest beta ever!

* * *

Days went by, and Itachi was sleeping in his room.

It was a common occurrence now days and the maids seemed to be worried. They stood by the big red door and gossiped, their worrywart talking and furrowed concerned eyebrows stuck to his memory like glue. He thought it would be easier; Slip something into his drink, food and wait for his death.

It was a genius plan really; Shikamaru's doing. When entering the King's chambers you were searched three times; first your clothes, then your mental state and then once again, a general check – just to be sure. The maids stood there all the time, and the guards were the first to taste anything that they carried inside.

The only way was if there was something inside. Something nobody checked; like The Stone.

Itachi kept it on the stand beside his bed; it glowed in daylight, illuminating the room in a blood-red glow. And at night, it would be the source of Itachi's dreams; it would turn his room into a red kaleidoscope. It became precious to him.

The only one to enter the room was Orochimaru, Itachi's right-hand-man.

They would talk for hours. Then he would exit, and execute all kind of orders Itachi gave him.

They have been here for almost two weeks now, and Naruto saw Itachi since the ball only at meals. Shino was starting to get worried; the time was running out.

--

When Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door on the rainy day, it took Naruto by surprise. The blond hadn't saw him or heard of him the last week at all. 'Studies,' his mother reasoned, but Naruto knew there was something under the surface that the royalties weren't telling him.

And now, sitting in front of him in a long leather doublet, sat the prince.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really." Naruto glanced at the prince from his place at the love-seat by the window. The same loveseat they had kissed on. Sasuke, who was sitting in the opposite side of it, leaned on the wall, watching the blond stare at the rain falling down the garden.

"You had lunch?" he tried desperately continuing the conversation.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Sasuke… Do you really want to kill him?"

"Who?"

"Your brother."

Sasuke degraded his eyes at the garden. His silence was his answer, for Naruto.

"Why do you go against him, then?"

"He's just stupid. He doesn't know what he is doing… I think he's power-drunk."

"Don't reason him… Shino shouldn't have trusted you-"

Neji rushed into the room through the open door.

His hair was unruly and cheeks were tinted with faded crimson – he probably was outside in the cold until now. "The wave village…! They rebelled against the king." He announced.

Gaara, who came after him looked shaken up too – but before he could open his mouth, Naruto followed Sasuke from the room.

--

They were troops and generals standing in the great hall.

Sasuke, defying at least seventeen royal rules, barged in and went passed them, throwing one of the soldiers that were guarding the stairs to the throne.

Itachi remained unaffected; he was sitting in his robes on the throne, leaning his head on his arm, looking bored.

"What now?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Why wasn't I summoned?! Even though I just came from there!"

"You're not needed here, brother." Detaching his eyes from his brother's glare, his gaze roamed to the door, where he saw Naruto and Gaara peeking, standing by the wall, looking a bit fazed.

"Close the door." He ordered, watching them haste away, as if caught; like little bunnies.

"Sire, if we may continue…? This is a top priority urgent situa-"

"Continue then!" Sasuke sat at his silver throne that stood at the foot of Itachi's huge golden throne, not meeting his brother's gaze.

"No, we won't continue, until brother leaves. Right, Sasuke?"

"I am not leaving! This is also my country! Stop treating me like to a child! I just came back from there; I know the situation better than you!"

"You behave like a child, I have no other choice."

Sasuke stood up, and was about to go there and punch them, when Orochimaru, dressed in his disgusting green-gray robes, put a hand on Sasuke's chest, causing the prince to stop on his tracks.

"Let Sasuke participate, maybe he'll have some good advice for your majesty."

It took Itachi a moment of deliberation; "Alright."

"You may proceed, General."

"Thank you, your highness. The tax pay there was low as it is, but now they make demands; they want food and new tools to work the land and build ships with, or else they won't work and won't pay. That was what said the scroll."

The room fell into loud chatter.

"_It's an outrage_!"

"_Foolish farmers_!"

"By what means they want to oppose?" Itachi asked.

"It is not said here."

Orochimaru leaned momentarily to the king and whispered a few words in his ear.

"Good. Send one thousands troops tonight and burn the village down by tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Sasuke exploded. The room ignored his outburst and one of the general stood; "And what of the citizens?"

"Kill them all if they try to defy my orders." Itachi smirked.

The room seemed to fall into yet another chattering spree, but this one held smiles and fake grins.

"_What a great king we have_,"

"_Oh, what a smart decision_."

* * *

"This meeting is called finished by the king."

"Wait. Itachi, Wait!"

Itachi stopped. And waited for his brother to catch up. "You can't do this. What about all the women? And the Children? This is your country, not the enemy-"

"How do you know they aren't assisting the enemy? They probably connected the rebels."

"You don't know that it's so! Why don't you go there and try to fix something up? Talk to them! I'm sure they're willing to negotiate! I met them; all they need is a little -"

"Don't tell me what to do. This is the right decision."

"It isn't! You're going to slaughter innocent people! People who just want to live and earn a living, for your sake too-"

"Oh please, if they wanted to do that, they could've just joined the army-"

"Itachi, Jesus! You're losing your head; ever since dad died you're acting like you have to take harsh matters on everything! This is so meaningless- all this shit you've done-"

The slap echoed in the hallway. The guards behind Itachi looked as if they should do something but they were at loss. Their puzzled faces turned from the king to his brother and backwards. The foggy murky morning, barely lightened Sasuke's red cheek. Sasuke almost immediately plastered his hand on it; eyes wide like plates.

"Don't you dare to take about the shit I've done! And don't you fucking dare raise your voice on me! And say thanks for what happened to father, I did it for you!"

Sasuke's breathe hitched and he launched himself to hit his brother but Itachi dodged and punched him on the face, sending him flying to the wall, on one of the stands with the vases. Sasuke stumbled on it, barely caring that the vase fall and broke down.

"What is going on…?" They both looked up; wearing dirty glowers on their pretty faces to see Naruto looking a bit perplexed.

Itachi's anger faded like footprints on the sand; it was replaced by an astonishing smirk. He cupped Naruto's chin, raising it to watch Naruto's sky-deep eyes. "Nothing to worry your pretty head with, Naruto."

His tone was sweet like chocolate candies, reeking with poison inside. Naruto looked down, unable to face him. His gaze landed on Sasuke's clenched fist. His knuckles turned white from pressing so hard.

"Why don't you accompany me and Orochimaru tomorrow?"

Now his fist was shaking, his palm reddening. "We'll walk around in the gardens. Orochimaru can show you his snake collection- You know; he even has snakes from Europe."

"Surely, your highness."

"Good."

Itachi turned around, glancing at Sasuke's red face, and walked away, commending the guards as he goes to follow him.

Gaara was hiding just behind the corner of the maids' room and Itachi flew past him, minding his own business. The redhead glared his back, hating his whole majestic being.

Sasuke's glare, too, followed him until he turned a corner and then he looked back at the blond.

"You're a dumb-ass, you know that? Do you really want to catch up in it? Can't you see they're both are obscure like hell?" Gaara shook his brother, but Naruto whether watch into Sasuke's onyx depths.

"Let me do it."

"Do what?" Gaara asked.

"Let me kill that bastard."

"Don't talk shit, Sasuke. You barely could yell at him! Even if you'll get it through, you'll regret it a second after, and you'll have to live with the consequences—Shino made a grave mistake when he shared this plan with you."

"Either way I would've known what you're doing. If not from you, then from your leader-"

"That's enough, Sasuke. You're out."

"What are you saying?"

"That you're a weak son of a bitch that can't do anything!"

"You don't know him, Naruto. If you'll try to do something, He'll choke you with his bare hands! I've seen him do it thousands of times. He'll murder your brothers and allies. He's capable-"

"I'll take the risk."

Gaara looked between them.

"Is he going to show up?"

"He's not."

"How about General Hyuuga?"

"Probably not."

"Why don't you tell Shino how you ever-so-greatly told the Uchiha off?" Gaara offered, combing Konohamaru's hair.

"Well, good riddance, I say."

"Shut up, Kiba, will you?"

"Don't tell me to shut up."

Gaara rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Alright." Shino seemed to rethink. He looked sideways at Chouji's stuffed face, then at Kiba's annoyed posture on the bed, head dropped, like a hanged man.

"What do you mean by 'off'?"

"He's out of the plan."

"You do understand that he's the only one that can get into Itachi's room without an accompanying guard, right?"

Naruto looked away, biting his lip.

Shino sat down, watching as Kiba stretching lazily on his bed, yawning.

"You'll have to do it by yourself, Naruto…" Shino picked the knife from the table. "You'll have to wait for a chance alone with him – and then… why don't you try to seduce him, Naruto? So you'll stay alone. He clearly has an eye for you-"

"Oh no, you don't. Nobody touches my brother. Especially that filthy asshole, with his dirty, blood wrenched hands!"

"Gaara, we have no choice. You came to this mission and now we can't abandon it. If we'll get uncovered, we'll get executed. Not only us, but them too." Shino pointed at Konohamaru, who visibly cringed.

"Either way, it's the end of us! You think that little shit ass prince won't go tell his big brother what we're doing…?" Kiba sided.

"Sasuke wouldn't do it."

"Till yesterday you were also sure that Sasuke has the power to change this country. And look, pigs don't fly that easily – even if you push them from a cliff."

"I'll do it, Shino."

"No, he won't."

"I said I'll do it!" Naruto slammed the door after himself. "Jesus, Gaara, can't you see he's stressed – you should've talked calmly to him, you know him-"

"Do it yourself then!"

"Fine! What is it with the two of you? Right Konohamaru…? Come on, let's leave the grown ups to talk."

Gaara's gaze followed the Inuzuka out of the room. Although his younger step brother wasn't blood related to him and Naruto, he would sometimes think both him and Konohamaru lived up to be Naruto's replicas, in one way or another they both chose him to be their role-model and guiding light.

He looked back at Shino and sighed, "He's young."

"How young?" Shino's question wasn't in place, and it took Gaara by complete shock.

"What?" He threatened with his voice, glaring.

"I better go back to… to my room. Chouji. Report to Shikamaru." And with that Shino left.

"Want some chips?" Chouji offered to the redhead.

"No."

"Alright."

Chouji sighed, seeing the redhead also leaving. He walked to the window and reached his hand out.

Almost instantly a large bird landed on his hand. Her large talon claws have grasped onto his arm.

The white and brown colored eagle uttered a single cry and bowed to Chouji.

"Hello, my friend…" Chouji stroked his features. "Now, let's write this report."

---

Naruto's mind stormed as he entered the room.

He stopped on his tracks and stared.

Sasuke's lean figure was watching the view from his window. The blond took in the sight. Sasuke was tall and somewhat perfect.

Seeing him at night felt always different.

"What? Why are you here?"

Sasuke turned around, watching as Naruto removed his heavy robe and sat down on his bed.

"Well?"

The darkness swallowed the distance between them and the silence made him feel a bit relaxed. Either way tomorrow is going to be a long, hard day.

"Say you're sick."

Sasuke's voice sounded near. But not too much. Naruto wondered how near but didn't want to spun to see him. Things got complicated.

And Sasuke somehow was in the middle of all the complication. Everything made him puzzled all the same.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke continued. "Say you're sick and you don't want to infect the king."

"No."

He heard the bed crack from the other side and sighed. "It's your fault anyway. It's your fault I'm in this mess… I wanted to revenge so badly… Because of my brothers… Why did you have to trouble me so much? You're such a moron and I hate you."

Sasuke warm hand glided on his arm, and he felt his breath on his nape.

"And you dare to touch me…!"

"Why?" He left a gentle kiss on Naruto's neck and the blond jumped. "What are you…?"

His hand suddenly twisted painfully and he had to land on the mattress on an instinct. "Ow! Get off me you asshole!"

Sasuke's lips were amazingly comforting when they met his.

It was sloppy and wet.

But when it stopped, Naruto found himself missing it.

"You prefer your first time to be with Itachi?"

"Are you suggesting yourself, bastard?"

"Maybe I am."

Naruto pulled his head down again to share a quick kiss, before he punched him and threw him to the floor. He jerked out of the bed and kicked him.

"You're ego is as big as your ass. Now get up and get out."

Sasuke stood up slowly, a bit dumbfounded.

"Oh please. Don't come crying to me then, after it's done."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good." The Uchiha opened the door to leave.

"Great. Have a nice life." Naruto pushed him out and closed it.

He leaned on it, tapping his hand on the floor.

For two and a half seconds he tapped his foot, feeling important before opening it and jumping on the midnight-haired prince.

Sasuke looked smug and Naruto really hated his guts right now. His lips were wet and skilled, unlike their last kiss.

The prince knew exactly where to put his hands to make Naruto even madder. He bit his lower lip, to empathize the fact that he was angry but only earned a chuckle for a reply.

Sasuke's body was warm when it pushed him inside. Hot and so sensual, was the prince.

At first, Naruto was only holding onto his shirt, so he'll lower his arrogant head more, but before he knew it; his second hand was on Sasuke's shoulder, gliding up and down, and into his hair.

Sasuke took this as an opportunity, placing small pecks on the blonde's lips before trailing down the neck.

---

Kiba was humming when he walked slowly towards Naruto's room, holding Konohamaru's small hand.

Konohamaru looked around curiously, enjoying the colors and the decoration of the hallways.

Kiba was about call Naruto's name when Gaara caught his hand.

"What do you think you're doing? Go back to your room. You'll get us all executed. Neji told you to not go out without him."

"Don't boss me around. We're going to Naruto. Right, Konohamaru…?"

The younger brother nodded, smiling.

Gaara sighed.

The door was half opened, so when he opened the door he hadn't expected something abnormal.

"Hay—" the kid started pointing to the mess of limbs and bodies tangled inside the sheets.

Kiba took Konohamaru to his hands and hided behind the wall, accompanied by Gaara.

"Hay! What is Sasu doing to brother…!" Konohamaru asked.

"Nothing, love. Nothing." Gaara cooed, more to himself, than to Konohamaru. "Let's… hmm… go…" Kiba coughed, and then rubbed his nose.

"Is he hurting him…?"

"No, baby… it feels good-"

Gaara hit Kiba in the head. "Go back to your room, will you?"

---

When getting back to say something to Shino, Gaara avoided the door of his twin brother's quite successfully yet bumped into something else.

He fall to the floor and was about to curse, but stopped himself when he looked up.

Itachi stared down at him.

His eyes were a bit red and his head lacked the big crown Gaara used to see him in.

"I'm sorry…" He said very monotonically, but didn't reach out to help him up.

"I've just departed to go see your brother for an unofficial visit. Do you know where his room… is?"

"Uh…" He started, opened mouthed.

"Oh that's right. You can't understand me, right?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Alright… Ummm…" Itachi seemed to be thinking about what he should do.

Gaara swore Naruto is going to pay for this, because he really hated thinking quickly.

Itachi was about to go back into looking for the room but Gaara pulled him by the forth of his doublet and crushed his lips on his.

And once again swore Naruto is going to suck up to him for forgiveness for _months_ later.

---

Mikoto Uchiha was a respectable queen.

But before everything, she was a mother. And even before that she was a wife, but those days were over. Her husband left her early and that role was over for her.

Her children were her main concern, always.

Especially Itachi.

He was born sick, and needed special caring. After Fugaku died, she always wondered if he'll be okay, but he seems to be handling the job quite well; even better than she imagined it.

And Sasuke…

Sasuke was more special; that's why he needed no treatment at all. He was healthy like an ox (and to tell the truth, he was quite chubby in his early years). But what made him special wasn't the fact that he was excelling in everything and a quick learner. His uniqueness was expressed in his point of view.

From early years he was a pacifist. He needed a lot of freedom, and a lot of privacy. Sometime he would lock up in the room for hours just because he was criticized or scolded. He hated the special treatment.

Sasuke, as Fugaku always labeled him, was a rebel.

"A rebel can't be a king. A King knows his limits, Sasuke does not. Itachi, for starts, is much more suited. He listens and executes and obeys, despite his condition."

Yet, even with those cruel words said by their father, Itachi loved Sasuke the most.

And so it should be, Mikoto was convinced. After all, they are siblings, they are bound by blood.

That day, she was walking to her chambers, two of her giggling maids behind her, chattering about god knows what, when she saw it.

She gasped at first, and then abruptly stopped, turned to her maids and informed them she was feeling unwell and that she wanted to go back to her dorms.

Nodding, the maids took her, all worried.

And she was feeling unwell, really. After seeing that. She knew Itachi had special needs, but snug one of the European kids!

Well, that could be a sort of European greeting, the queen mused on her way back to the room, but his hands were wrapped around his…

Completely disgraceful! It's all that red-heads fault… he was a man-seducer, that's what he was!

She'll teach that walking-talking indignity a lesson!

Of course, first she'll have to keep an eye for the brat… Oh gods, Fugaku must be rolling in his grave, Mikoto thought as she looked out of one of the windows that had a view to the royal cemetery.

* * *

If you like it, please leave me a review. If you hate it, please tell me how I can get better. If you have mixed opinions, please express your thoughts. I would love to hear out.

OMG A CHAPTER! HAIL AND PRAISE THE LORD(uh… me)! ;D

There is no excuse. really. I should be eaten alive by man-eating kitties.

*bows*

Once again, sorry and thank you!


End file.
